


Hand Drawn Hearts

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Verse 2 Ending, ffxv valentines exchange, hand drawn cards, valentine's day throughout their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Every year on Valentine's Day, Ignis and Noctis exchange a hand drawn card.Valentine's gift for @princet_lir





	Hand Drawn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princetlir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetlir/gifts).



> My gift for @princet_lir on Twitter for the FFXV Valentines Day exchange. Sorry I couldn't come up with NyxNoct, but I hope you enjoy this little fluffy slice of life thing.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

When Noctis is four, he gives Ignis a hand drawn card with what _might_ be a heart. The Queen had written ‘Be my Valentine’ on it. Ignis, all of just turned seven, solemnly takes the card. 

He gives Noct the card he had made, pink and black, with a poorly drawn star next to a heart. Noctis throws his arms around Ignis, squealing excitedly.

“I’ll be your valentine,” Ignis says, smiling. Noctis hugs Ignis so hard his glasses fall off, but Ignis doesn’t mind. He hugs Noctis back.

They spend the rest of the day holding hands and running through the Citadel, telling everyone they meet that they’re valentines. 

FFXV

Every year on Valentine’s Day, they exchange a handmade card. When Noctis is seven and Ignis is nine, they steal cookies from the kitchen.

It’s Noctis’ idea, of course. Ignis doesn’t think they should do it, really. He’s quite sure they will get cookies after dinner that night. King Regis always makes sure they have the best of desserts after dinner.

Noctis is impatient. He wants the cookies and he wants them now. He’s the prince. What’s the point of being the prince if he can’t have cookies when he wants?

Defeated, Ignis follows him to the kitchen. They hide in one of the cupboards, watching through the cracked door as the plate of cookies is put on the counter.

“There they are,” Noctis whispers, pointing. Ignis can see them perfectly well, of course. Noctis doesn’t need to state the obvious. They do smell delicious. Ignis has a weakness for the lemon sugar cookies, and Noctis knows it.

Carefully, Ignis opens the cupboard door, the boys easing out of it. Ignis looks around, heart pounding.

He is going to get in so much trouble for this.

He reaches up, Noctis bouncing on his heels next to his side.

“Hurry, Iggy!” Noctis hisses.

“Shhh!” Ignis says, eyes huge behind his lenses. He snatches the plate and Noctis shoves most of the cookies in the small bag he carries. Ignis pushes the half empty plate back onto the counter and they run from the kitchen.

They duck into their favorite alcove, the one beneath the painting of Etro and the stars, and sit on the floor.

Noctis opens the bag. The cookies are a bit crumbled, but neither boy really cares. Together, the dig into them, eating happily and grinning at each other.

Regis doesn’t mention the yellow frosting on both their faces at dinner that night.

FFXV

After the Marilith attack, Noctis is different. Ignis sits beside his bed, holding his hand and begging him to wake up.

It isn’t Valentine’s Day, not even close, but Ignis carefully draws Noctis a whole stack of Valentine’s Day cards, all with hearts and stars and meticulously lettered words of begging him to come back.

He sneaks into the kitchen and tries to makes those lemon sugar cookies they both love. He cries when he can’t figure it out. One of the chefs takes pity on him, and together they make a batch of the cookies.

Ignis sits on Noctis’ bed, the cookies (a bit misshapen and the frosting is uneven) in his lap. He cries when Noctis still doesn’t wake, throwing the tray of cookies across the room.

Regis picks them all up and tucks Ignis in next to Noct. He watches over both boys, until finally his son does wake.

Noctis sees all the cards while Ignis sleeps, and he smiles.

FFXV

They still exchange cards every year. 

Ignis starts making the cookies for them instead of the chef, adding things to make the recipe his.

Ignis saves each and every card Noctis has ever made him. He puts them in a shoebox, and takes them out from time to time.

He doesn’t know that Noctis does the same.

FFXV

When Noctis is twelve and Ignis is a freshly turned fifteen, they steal away to the rooftop gardens for an impromptu Valentine’s picnic. Of course, it’s not much of a picnic with the only food being sweet pastries and lemon cookies, with ice cream, but Noctis refuses to eat a healthy meal, especially on this day.

“Delicious as always, Specs,” Noctis says, cookie crumbs landing on his lap.

Ignis rolls his eyes but smiles slightly. “Thank you. Still not there on the pastries, though.”

Noctis takes one and takes a massive bite. “Not quite. Still great though.”

Ignis nods. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Noct.”

Noctis beams at him, frosting on his chin. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Iggy.”

They exchange cards. Noctis drew a heart with glasses on it, and Ignis gives Noct a carefully folded three dimensional paper heart.

Noctis grins, and together they watch the clouds, coming up with more and more outrageous shapes.

FFXV

When Noctis is fifteen, something between them changes. Ignis had seen it coming, of course. He had been aware of his feelings for his prince from the moment he realized what romantic feelings were.

Noctis sometimes feels awkward around him, very aware of his growing feelings, and the fact that he gets off to thinking about Ignis at night.

Valentine’s Day rolls around, and Ignis makes the cookies and the pastries, shaping them into hearts and stars. He and Noct sit on the roof as they have for the past four years, neither talking as they eat.

“Hey, Iggy?” Noct asks, staring at his cookie.

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis asks in return, taking a bite of his ice cream.

“How am I supposed to tell someone I like them?” 

Ignis stills, willing his heart not to break. He sets his spoon down. “I quite imagine it would depend on the person.”

Noctis hums, taking a bite. “What if it’s a guy?”

Ignis tries to squash the brief feeling of hope, immediately followed by an intense moment of depression. Noctis liked men, but not Ignis.

“It would still depend,” Ignis says carefully. “I’m sure whoever it is will be quite delighted to have your affections. You must be careful of displays in public, however. The press will be all over you and your partner.”

“I know,” Noctis groans.

Ignis sighs, setting his bowl aside. His appetite is gone. He suddenly hates Valentine’s Day, if this is to be the day he finds out Noctis has his sights set on another man.

“May I ask who?” Ignis says quietly a few minutes later.

Noctis watches him, head tilted to the side. “You don’t know?”

Ignis sighs again. “Prompto is a lucky man.”

“Pro-What?” Noctis says, nearly choking on his cookie. “It’s not Prom. I mean, he’s my friend, but so not interested in him like that.”

“Oh,” Ignis says, surprised. 

Noctis grins. “You know, you can be incredibly thick headed sometimes. Clean your glasses, Specs. It’s you.”

It takes a moment for Noctis’ words to process through Ignis’ head.

“What?”

Noctis rolls his eyes and surges forward, pressing a clumsy kiss against Ignis’ lips.

It’s not heart stopping or magical or Eos shattering like the books and movies imply, but it’s theirs, and that’s all that matters.

FFXV

Ignis counts the kisses they share. He cherishes each of them, knowing that Noctis will one day marry a princess to continue the line.

When Noctis is seventeen, they spend Valentine’s Day at his new apartment. They sit curled on the couch, Noctis’ legs over Ignis’ thighs. Ignis stroked his calf, half reading his book and half listening to Noct play the new game he’d given him.

When Noctis dies for the third time in a row, he pauses the game and moves to straddle Ignis’ waist. Ignis sets his book to the side and looks at Noct, smiling slightly.

“Stop giving me that look and kiss me,” Noctis says. Ignis laughs quietly and pulls Noctis in for a kiss.

They’re better at it now, kissing. Their mouths fall into a well-known dance, tongues sliding against the other. Noctis moans into the kiss, nipping at Ignis’ lips.

“Ignis…” he whispers.

“Yes, Noctis?” Ignis replies. 

Noctis reaches over and grabs the card he made for Ignis. Ignis takes it, smiling as he opens it. His breath catches in his throat when a condom falls out.

Noctis doesn’t look at him, his face bright red. Ignis picks up the condom.

“Noct…” he whispers, pulling the prince in for a heated kiss. “Are you sure?”

Noctis nods. They haven’t gone farther than quick handjobs in the dark. Both have fantasized about the moment they would take the next step, and it seems that tonight is the night.

They stumble to the bedroom, hands flying as they try to get the other out of their clothing. Ignis stares in awe, and Noctis returns the gaze. 

It’s awkward and sweet and neither one of them really know what they’re doing, but it is only the first time of many.

They have time to learn each other’s bodies.

All the time in the world.

FFXV

When Noctis turns twenty it seems time runs out. He is to be wed to the Lady Lunafreya to bring peace to the land.

They leave the city, and Ignis is silent. He will never leave Noctis, but it will hurt to see him wed to someone else.

The city falls, and everything changes.

FFXV

They take their time winding across Lucis, slowly making their way to Altissia as they gather the Royal Arms.

Ignis holds Noctis at night, arms tight around him. 

The night before they leave Caem, Ignis gives Noctis a hand drawn card. It’s not Valentine’s Day, not even close.

Noctis takes it, slowly unfolding the carefully drawn card. There is just one word on it, written in Ignis’ flowing script.

“Always.”

Noctis puts it in his chest pocket and wraps his arms around Ignis. They hold each other, there on the lighthouse, until the sun rises.

FFXV

Altissia. Noctis wishes he could forget finding Ignis in Gralea, nearly dead.

He knows he’ll never be able to.

FFXV

Noctis is taken by the Crystal, just as Ignis had seen in his visions. He had been unable to stop it.

He waits.

The first year, when Valentine’s Day rolls around, Ignis weeps. He finds the courage to make Noctis a card.

It is tear stained and shaky; it looks like a child drew it.

He knows Noctis will be back, and he can only hope that his own battle against Ardyn has tipped the scales far enough to let Noctis live.

Ten Years. 

He makes a card every year, carrying them in his chest pocket, close to his heart.

Noctis comes back, and Ignis gives them to him.

Noctis carries them in his chest pocket as he goes to the end, knowing they had been close to Ignis’ heart the entire time.

Noctis walks up the steps, and at the end of the night-

The sun comes up.

FFXV

When Noctis is thirty one, he gives Ignis a hand drawn card with what is definitely a heart on it. The king had written ‘Be my husband’ across it in his sprawling handwriting. Ignis, all of just turned thirty three, takes it with shaking fingers.

He looks at the bracelet taped to the heart, running his fingers over it. Neither one of them are big on rings. He takes it from the card and slips it over his wrist.

“I’ll be your husband,” Ignis says with a smile. Noctis hugs him so hard that his glasses fall off, but Ignis doesn’t mind. He pulls Noctis into a passionate kiss.

They spend the rest of the day holding hands and walking through the Citadel. They don’t have to tell anyone, because everyone knows.

They have always belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
